


Day 36

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: ...of my attempt to seduce this Barry Allen.





	Day 36

Day 36 of my attempt to seduce this Barry Allen. 

I wait, feeling slightly cold in the abandoned garage. 

The door finally slides open, as the Flash walks in with his bag of takeout food.

"Hello, Flash," I say, placing my hands on my hips. "Fancy fucking me tonight?" 

The breeze from the door tickles my chest hair. 

Allen bounds up to me, face crinkling. As usual, he ignores my words - I'm not sure whether it's out of bullheadedness or a refusal to face facts.

"Thawne, put some clothes on! It's not _that_ hot." 

I rack my brain for pick-up lines I haven't yet used. 

"You're in the room, of course it's hot," I scoff.

Allen continues to ignore me while pulling the bag of trash through the bars. He pushed the new one through, not looking at me at all (to my disappointment). He has a moonstruck expression.

"I was at Jitters today after work, and you know what Iris did?"

"What, Flash?" I said, sighing a little. 

"Sneezed on me! And apologized!" Barry sighs happily, clutching onto the bag. 

I facepalm. Barry speeds away. 

Tomorrow, I'll try adding a tassel to my dick while doing jumping jacks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> You can find me at handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com.


End file.
